It is known to provide a radiator for cooling engine coolant. In some radiators coolant is passed through an array of parallel thin-walled tubes which may be arranged horizontally or vertically. Radiator support posts may be provided at opposite ends of the radiator which are attached to a chassis or lower structural support member of the vehicle. The support posts may bear a substantial portion of the weight of the radiator and therefore be subject to relatively high forces.
It is desirable to provide an improved arrangement for supporting a radiator in a motor vehicle.